Thermoplastic polyetherimide ester elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a low molecular weight diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, and (c) a high molecular weight polyoxyalkylene diimide diacid are known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 544,734; 4,556,705 and 4,556,688. These thermoplastic poly(etherimide ester) elastomers exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low tensile set, high melting temperatures and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics as well as excellent flexibility, which properties render them especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.
It has now been discovered that these polyetherimide esters can be crosslinked by the use of certain crosslinking agents.